Forbidden
by macrayban
Summary: (Jelsa) Jack has always watched elsa, from the time she was little all the way up to coronation day. How do the two feel each night when they see each other for the last time? I suck at summaries so whatever promise its better than the summary.
1. Midnight

(DISCLAIMER- unless you think I am magic and own both Disney and dreamworks, jack frost and elsa are not mine. Neither are they real so, it doth not matter. Enjoy!)

She knew he was there.

Sitting, waiting.

Just outside her window.

He always was.

In fact, there wasn't a day that she could remember that she hadn't seen him out there.

Yet she stayed quiet about his existence, silently enjoying the company.

She couldn't talk to many people, anyways.

They all thought she was normal, but oh, if they knew.

If they knew the things she was capable of…

They'd see she was far from "normal".

He knew about her secret, though.

He watched her play, trying to control her magic.

He'd watched her injure her sister.

He'd watch her break after her parents died.

He was still watching now, as she sat in her bed, panicking, because of what the next sunrise holds.

Coronation day.

It was finally upon them.

She would be queen, and the boy, no matter how much she wished, would not be sitting at her side.

He had always protected her, but from what she did not know.

She watched him watch her at night, and giggled when he looked away, thinking he had been caught staring.

Which was what he always did of course, and she did just the same.

How could she not?

He…

He was…

Gorgeous.

Stunning.

Electrifying.

She could never find the exact words to describe him.

He was tall, lanky, and had the brightest white hair.

Even brighter than hers.

He looked to be about her age, and always wore the same clothes.

A blue hoodie and brown slacks.

But that was not the strangest thing about the boy, oh not by far.

For it would make the top of the list, had it not have been for his eyes.

God, she never could look away.

It was as if she was a deer, caught in a trance as it looked into a light.

He captivated her with those bright blue eyes.

Clear, like crystals.

Eventually, she had to look away, knowing she mustn't be tired for the next days ceremony.

So she forced herself to turn away, close her eyes, and fall asleep with little crystal tears dotting her eyes.

God, she was gorgeous.

He wished she was his, but, alas.

It was never meant to be.

He hated the fact that he was forbidden to talk to her.

To make a move.

To warn her of the next things to come.

But, he knew, she must make this journey on her own.

Maybe, once she had passed her test, he would be able to confess why he had been standing outside her window for all these years.

Keeping guard to ward off an unforeseen enemy.

Fear was always lurking in the shadows, trying to find a way in.

And tomorrow, the people of Erindale would know true fear.

Oh, how he longed to be able to see her inside of the glass.

Not separated by simple things like glass and stone and mortar.

Only the two, standing alone.

He hoped she didn't hate him.

But, she looked at him like he was special.

Almost like a _friend._

He knew that look well.

It was the same look he wore while watching her, keeping her eyes locked with his.

Silently willing her to understand.

_This is for your own good, Elsa._

_I wish I could save you from all this pain._

_But,_

_It is forbidden._

He wanted to be able to tell her.

But he was always watched, and one wrong move would prevent him from ever seeing her again.

And he couldn't drive himself to that.

He cared too much.

Almost like..

Like he _loved_ her.

But he knew they could never be.

He was a guardian, and she was a snow queen.

Destined to love but to die alone.

Like that folk tale he heard but that awful playwright, Shakespeare.

If they were together, everyone would suffer.

But _god._

He wished she could be his.

He would be angry tomorrow, watching her dance with other men.

"_She's mine. She'll never be yours."_

He'd mutter under his breath.

God, he wanted her so bad.

It ripped him to shreds, watching her tear herself apart because of little mistakes.

When she cried, it took every ounce of strength he had in his body to not leap through that window and hold her.

But, he wanted to kill everyone who will judge her based off her abilities.

They don't understand how hard it already is for that person.

He screamed in frustration.

_Why are feelings so complicated?_

But, in the deep corners of his mind, he knew his problem was simple.

He loved a girl he could not touch.

And it was going to drive him insane.

(AND NOW FOR THE GIANT AUTHORS NOTE THAT NO ONE EVER READS LOL)

the fact that this was 777 words before I wrote my authors note. SCORE! But anyways, to make up for my absence on Fallen Blaze, so here is a little jelsa drabble for all of my crossover peeps. IM SORRY BUT I SHIP THE TWO LIKE FEDEX. And yes, I just pulled one of the saddest need jokes of all time. This is literally the combination of coffee, no sleep, and the fact that my best friend keeps saying, "you have to write about jelsa its perfect and they have to make a frozen two and they have to get together because its not fair that anna gets a man and elsa doesn't elsa needs a man too!" so ya lifes crazy and I hoped you guys liked this. Im sooooooooo sorry if I killed you with feels(NOT! XD) but you know whatever that's what fanfiction writers are for. To crush your soul into little tiny pieces and feed them through a sharp metal grinder because its not enough for feelings to be crushed by the regular writers story. Love and miss you all lovelys! I promise I will be back on soon with fallen blaze. I sorry!


	2. Dawn

11/21/2014

HOLY CRAP I PUT THIS ON HERE HOW LONG AGO?!  
Oh ya btw- I no own these people. Ofc.

_Dawn-_

_**She~**_

As the sunlight touched her skin, she jerked away, feeling the warmth that came along with the new day.

She hated sunlight.

Elsa rose from under the dark blue blankets, scrounging around for her gloves that she always wore.

_It's Friday. With Friday means…_

_Oh crap._

_It's coronation day._

She sighed in aggravation.

_How am I going to be able to keep her powers hidden from all these people?_

The effort, the calculations, the time… Elsa rolled her eyes.

Stupid responsibilities," she thought.

When she finally felt the silk underneath her fingertips, she grasped the gloves and pulled her arm back fast, knocking over the pitcher of water that sat by her bed for practice. After the king and queen, no, _late _king and queen left on that ship and never came back, she never was quite the same. She pulled her face out from under the covers, groaning as the light hit her eyes too fast, showing her spots instead of the familiar shapes known as her room.

Room, pah. More like her own personal lair.

Normal people have rooms.

And she is most certainly not a normal person.

Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around, dazed.

_Had it only been a night? _

_Why couldn't I just sleep through the dang thing?_

_Wouldn't life just be easier if she was queen and not me?_

But no, of course, anna was the younger sister. And you can't pass the crown down to younger siblings! That's just not how the kingdoms work! And now with all the new responsibilities and meetings and…_people._

How was she to rule a land that she had not even seen outside of looking through her ever-frozen window?

She couldn't even open it, for fear of exposing her magic to the kingdom during a season where snow should not be.

Especially now.

In the middle of July.

With it being hot.

All the time.

Yeah definitely not the best time to lose control.

She eventually pulled herself out from under the blanket, dragging her feet across the floor to her wardrobe.

The floor was like ice.

Not like there was a difference.

Cold is good.

Cold is normal.

Warmth signifies others, brings change into the equation.

And the soon to be queen does not do well with change.

Change brings disasters into life, makes chaos out of calm.

And chaos makes her powers go out of control.

And we cant allow that to happen.

Not again.

Only takes one mess up to make people fear you, hate you, wish they could _just kill you._

But that was beside the point.

She pulled on her dress and sat down in the chair near her vanity, already showing new crystals.

"_God, get it together Elsa. You cant just go around freezing things in July!"_ she whisper yelled at herself.

She looked around, searching for her makeup that laid untouched on the table for so long.

Isolated teens didn't need makeup.

Theres nobody to impress here.

Just her and her snow, ever changing.

She dragged her hand across the frozen glass, admiring the tiny crystalline shapes now decorating the cold reflection.

She loved ice.

It was prettier than all the paintings and vases and tapestries and all the art in the world.

Because ice was unpredictable.

Ice is flowing, ever changing its ways.

And ice was her.

She quickly applied her makeup, then brushed her hair out, wincing every time she found a knot.

Her white hair flowed down her back in waves, just showing another difference between her and everyone else.

Only ancients had white hair.

And then came Elsa!

Eventually, she got through all the knots, only managing to get the hairbrush stuck in her hair twice.

And that is an accomplishment all in itself.

Elsa tied her hair back in a French braid, then twisted it up into a bun, lodging about 30 different bobby pins in it to keep it all in place.

Her head hit the table.

Her whole body ached.

Is that even possible?

It was as if every tiny part of her being was holding a protest, begging her not to do this.

"Don't become queen." It begged.

"Run away."

"Be free."  
"No no no no!" she yelled, throwing her arms out to her sides, sending shards through the drawers lining the sides of her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed, wishing she could just give up on the world.

But, the world of Erindale would not wait for its tiny broken queen, show was as fragile as the ice shed created in the storm.  
So she got up, fixed her dress back in its place, slid on her shoes, and threw open the door to her room for the first time in 7 years.  
It felt… weird to be outside.  
Had anything changed?  
Was everything still as it was when she had disappeared?  
That she knew not.  
She walked down the halls, ignoring the stares following her presence.  
She knew how it would seem to them.  
Like they were seeing a ghost passing through the halls.  
A presence trapped there, an object out of place.  
She _hated _it.  
She wanted to run back to her room, hide like she had done for all those years before.  
But a queen faces her people, conquers her problems.

Queens aren't cowards.  
Or, at least, they pretend not to be.  
And our dear Elsa, the eldest of the family, will soon hold the crown and pass on the family tradition of ruling over her subject with the elusiveness that she had always possessed.  
She passed by Anna's room on her way to the main tower.

She heard snoring.  
Guess Anna had gotten their dads traits, not her mother's.  
Never in her life had she ever seen her mother laugh.  
Never had she seen her cry.  
And never had she experienced the joy that all others had gained from her mother.

Elsa only had one thing in life.

Anna.  
And no matter what, her job was to keep Anna safe.  
So she slipped by, ignoring the longing she had so dearly kept secret for years.  
For when she hid, she knew she hurt her sister, but mother and father always said it was for the better.  
_"Always protect Anna. You can't see Anna, you may hurt her. No, you can't go outside and play with Anna. What if you accidentally reveal your magic? Then all our effort to make her forget will be wasted! You don't want that, do you Elsa? Be responsible. Don't be reckless. Keep her safe. That's all you'll ever have to do."_  
She'd heard the lecture for all her life. It was her motto, her platform. The three words she would live by for all her life.  
_Anna. Comes. First._  
_Always.  
_The clicks of her heels could be heard all across the castle.  
The queen has been freed.  
She walked up the cobblestone stairs, shrinking away every time the light struck her arms or her shoulders or her body.  
When she walked through the door, the guards looked startled, as if they had thought she would not show up.  
"Is everything prepared for the guests?" she asked the head guard.

_Oh great. Even more people to judge me on the one day that I am forced out of my room to participate in a ceremony that I don't wish to even be remotely close to.  
_ "Uh, uhm, yes, my queen." The guard stammered. "Are you ready to open the gates?"  
She took a deep breath, nodding slowly. He yelled back to the others, telling them to go to their stations to raise the large iron wall, the last thing separating her from the people she'd hidden herself from her entire life, out of fear and protection. Although, the protection went both ways.

Those walls may have kept people in.  
_But they also kept people out.  
_She threw open the window, walking out onto the old balcony that had long since grown over with ivy and ferns. Field flowers floated down from the sides, showing the drastic change, fading from green and pink and yellow to navy and white and ice blue and mint. As people came in through the gate, they pointed and gasped and rejoiced. They were finally able to see their future queen once again. Erindale was once again in the balance.  
Many mingled in the main square, wanting to look for as long as possible before being forced to once again go inside and wait to see their beloved queen.  
She watched as they all passed through, seeing people come from far and wide, all just to see her.

Elsa.  
The new queen.  
After a while, she couldn't take the light anymore. It was just too… _warm _for her.  
She left the awning, but kept the window open. It seemed right, to let air in, after all the time that it had been shut.

Almost like nothing had ever happened.  
So the snow queen marched on through the hall, down the long winding stairs that took her back into the castle.  
No.  
It was her castle now.

She flew across the castle, running into the center room, where the ceremony was supposed to start. It seemed to go by so slow, hearing the High Priest say the words of blessing over her, giving her the scepter and golden orb of authority, having her stand and face her kingdom as they rose and then bowed to their new queen.  
He forced her to remove her gloves.

She'd forgotten about that part of the ceremony.  
She felt the ice slowly trickling up the sides as he recited the famous words given over every new queen or king.  
She tensed, trying to make it slow down, but that only made it spread faster. As soon as he finished and held out his hands, she quickly gave him back the items and slid on her gloves as fast as she could.  
Hopefully, no one noticed the tiny fragments of discoloration now stretching across the places where she had held it so fragilely, as if it could shatter just from one wrong touch.  
Then again, most things could if she touched them without her gloves.  
She seemed to be just as fragile as everything she touched, nowadays.  
She hated being fragile.

It only emphasized how broken she came off.  
And a queen does not appear broken.  
Queens are strong, determined, fearless women.  
People who will fight for their country if it's the last thing they'll every do.  
Because this is their home.  
They belong here.  
Well… every queen except for her.  
But, the snow queen now reigns.  
_Let the storm rage on._

⌘⌘⌘_  
_Guess who's baaaaaaaaaackk! So, uh ya, due to my inbox exploding from people begging me to update, please let me explain. I have been a very busy high schooler.

Who has many AP and honors courses to keep up with.  
**Also. On a side note, my other computer has all of my stories, therefore I have had to restart everything for all of you children! Y'all best know I love yall.***  
but of course, that's beside the point. This is now going to become like one of my top priorities once again. I love you all hugs and kisses XOXO I promise im working on this non-stop for you children. Fallen Blaze in on major hiatus until I can get back to my other computer where all the documents are saved, I just kinda gotta post them. NOW. FO DIS STORY. My children, my chirruns. Dis was only supposed to be a one shot. Fo all you people. Who liked dis (Which I was so freakin surprised at BTDubs bec I kinda threw the first part together at like… 1 in the morning? It was like nothing. And y'all liked it?! *goes into shock*). But anywayyyyyyy. I shall work on this nonstop over break and such but after that it'll be about a two-threeish week break due to exams but if I must I shall make up drabbles fo my chirrun! I wuv (Emphasis on wuv) you allllllllll thank you so much!  
whew.  
that took a lot of effort.  
~see ya suckas~


End file.
